Twin terrors
by SpellMustang
Summary: A flash back to when Spell And Charm where little kids.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: Possible CP later on... meaning spanking. So if you don't like it then don't read it thanks! :) **

"But Daddy Roy! I wanna go too!" Five year old Beth yelled out, crossing her arms and pouting. Her dark brown hair and dark brown eyes shined blindingly in the early morning sun light as she stood next to her Father's automobile. " Yeah! I don't wanna stay home either!" Kayla Whined her sandy blond hair tucked behind her ears, showing off her brown auburn eyes. "Come on it won't be that bad girls." Roy chuckled, amazed at how two small little girls not even his blood could look, and act so much like Riza and himself. For Example just looking at the two girls, you would think they where really his children. Roy's black hair and dark eyes, and Riza's blond hair and brown eyes almost completely matched Bethany's and Kayla's. The twins had only been living with Roy for about 4 or 5 months but, it didn't take long for the young girls to start calling Roy and Riza's name with mommy and daddy in front of it. They had also grown out of their nervous stage and began to act as if Riza and Roy where their real parents. And when I say that im talking the whole package, everything from the cuddles to the tantrums. Which seemed to happen daily, and was often followed by a few swats rewarded for who had thrown the hissy fit.

"But daddy roy!"

"No buts Beth, I have to go to head quarters today." Roy replied getting into the car.

" No need to worry about the girls Roy, I can take care of them."

" Havoc it's not the girls I'm worried about...It's you." He sighed before looking to his girls, "Behave for him alright?"

"Yeaaah...sure we will."

"I mean it Bethany. No monkey stuff alright?"

"Ok daddy Roy." She giggled before looking at him with a innocent look.

" Don't worry daddy roy we won't make him go tooo crazy." Kayla smiled.

" No you won't, as a matter of fact you won't make him go crazy at all. Got it?"

"Yeah." They chimed.

"Manners.."

" Yes sir!" The girls saluted, from Havoc's arms.

"Good, I'll be back around bed time." He smiled then pulled out of the drive way and out of sight.

" Soooo, what do you two normally do?" Havoc asked setting Beth and Kayla on the couch. "Well we're normally still asleep...but seeing as how we got you as a babysitter doesn't seem to be equivalent exchange for the lose of two hours of sleep." Kayla pouted then yawned causing her younger sister to giggle. "Soooo, it's one of those days." Havoc sighed, fearing that he just might end up with some one having a break down...and he feared that would be him.

Tbc...

send me some ideas if you got em' and i'll try to work em' in :)


	2. Chapter 2

Time was passing, but way to slow for Havoc's liking it had seemed like forever but, in reality it had only been 2 hours. He had arrived at six that morning and it was just now turning eight, " Well I think I'm gonna take a smoke." He spoke looking at the two then heading towards the door. "Can we smoke too?" "Wha- no! The Colonel would kill me Beth! You don't want that!" "Awww! But that's not fair! Why do you get to smoke and we don't?" "Because small fry, I'm older than you." He smirked feeling proud that he had beat a five year old girl at a 'why' contest. Beth pouted then grabbed her sister's arm and ran up the stairs to their room.

Once inside the room, the door was locked and 'bolted'. ( a bed pushed up against the door)

" Sister I gots an idea...you know those funny things uncle Havoc puts in his mouth?"

" Yeah that long white thingy...what are they called?...I forget."

" I don't know, but I do know that I wanna try one!"

" But Beth! He told us not too!"

" Soooo! Mommy Riza told Daddy Roy not to teach us alchemy, but he diiiiid!"

" Well that's different..."

" Noo it's not."

" Uh, yeah it is."

" Then tell me sister dear, how those long white tubey thingies related to Alchemy?" Beth asked crossing her arms.

" I don't know! It just is!"

" Hmmm... fair enough, ok now listen this is what where gonna do...First we need some paper then once we finds then we's gonna roll it up like Uncle Havoc's tubey thingies and then we gonna light them and go out side and smoke em' just like him. Kay?"

"That's not a good idea!"

"Sooo! It's a fun idea!" Beth glared at her sister


	3. Chapter 3

" I gotta feeling we're gonna be in trouble…"

"Not if you shut up." Beth glared at her sister as the two made their way outside with their fake cigarettes.

"You shut up!"

"No! you!"

"That's it I'm gonna tell! UNCLE HAVOC!" Kayla yelled.

"You idiot!" Beth whimpered tackling her sister. "Shut up!"

12 year old Beth shivered at the memory. She remembered that day..the day she had gotten spanked twice. Once by her uncle Havoc for fighting and the other by her dad..for even thinking about smoking..and taking his paperwork to do so. "Never again.." She whimpered slightly, shaking her head. She had really grown up since then…or so she thought at least.

True it had 6 years ago but she remembered it like it was yesterday. She had never been in so much pain before…urgh it was horrible. Beth shivered and look at her dad, seated at his desk behind huge stacks of paperwork. She smiled and shook her head, still the same..maybe he coulda used a glove. Then he's paperwork would be done on time.


End file.
